Around Us
by Laura Jasmine
Summary: SasuSaku's sweet drabbles. Chapter 2: Aku benci gadis yang terlalu cantik. Aku benci mencintai salah satunya. Cih. [PoV: Sasuke Uchiha]
1. Chapter 1

**Around Us  
**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno  
**_

**.**

**.**

****_SasuSaku's sweet drabbles_

_Chapter 1: Tujuh hal yang yang aku benci dari Sasuke Uchiha. Ehm, atau tujuh hal yang membuat aku semakin mencintainya? [PoV: Sakura Haruno]  
_

**Chapter one: Seven Things**

**[PoV Sakura Haruno]**

**.**

**.**

Well, bukannya aku ingin membocorkan kelemahan kekasihku, hanya saja.. ku rasa kau perlu tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha juga tidak sempurna. Apakah aku mencintainya.. um ya, tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa harus menulis hal ini segala. Ah, masa bodoh. Ini semua karena Sasuke-kun membuatku akan menunggunya selama satu jam ke depan. Ya, seharusnya kami ada makan siang bersama di sini. Di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggiran kota.

Apa? Terlalu sederhana untuk orang seperti kami, eh? Memang kami kenapa? Okelah, orang tuaku dan orang tuanya memang amat berkecukupan. Tapi apakah kau pikir kami tidak sayang menghambur-hamburkan uang demi sepiring nasi yang bahkan kurasa lebih mahal taplak yang dipakai daripada bahan makanan itu sendiri?

Dan jelas, tidak setiap hari kami mau mengeluarkan uang tiga kali lipat untuk segelas jus dingin. Lagipula, tempat disini enak. Apalagi sosis dengan saus pedasnya, apa kau tahu? Kau harus mencobanya. Tempat ini cukup fenomenal di Konoha kok.

.

"Maaf nona, apa kau akan segera memesan?" tanya seorang pelayan pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan. Orang ini mengingatkan ku pada Naruto, hanya saja rambut Naruto lebih keemasan, eh? Dan lebih tampan tentu saja. Tapi jauh lebih tampan kekasihku bukan?

.

"Nona?"

"Ah," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. ".. nanti saja, aku masih menunggu seseorang." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu pelayan itu mengangguk singkat, "Oh iya, dan ini teh _camomile_ dari Chiyo-baasan."

"Eh? Ucapkan terima kasihku padanya."

"_Ha'i._" dan pria itu kini benar-benar menghilang menuju ruangan yang tertutup gorden.

Chiyo-baasan adalah pemilik tempat ini. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai nenekku sendiri. Orangnya sangaaaaaat baik. Pertama aku berjumpa dengannya saat aku meneduh dari hujan yang amat deras. Padahal saat itu sudah larut dan terpampang papan _'CLOSE'_. Apa boleh buat, jadinya aku meneduh di terasnya seperti gelandangan. Dengan rambut basah kuyup dan _make-up_ yang pudar. Salahku waktu itu memang, aku bersikeras tidak ingin diantar karena mobilku masuk bengkel. Tapi tiba-tiba Chiyo-baasan membukakan pintu sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Masuklah nak, akan ku buatkan teh hangat untukmu." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Saat itu aku sungguh kedinginan hingga menggigil. Aku mengiyakan sambil mengganguk dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Pasti aku terlihat menyedihkan saat itu. Aku hanya mengenakan cardigan putih tipis untuk menutupi kemben hitam yang aku gunakan. Dari awal masuk, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada tempat ini, ruangannya hangat dan beraroma vanila. Suasannya remang, mungkin karena memang sudah tutup.

Chiyo baa-san membawa sebuah cangkir keramik yang mengepul, lalu menaruhnya di hadapanku. Langsung saja aku mencari kehangatan dari gelas itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kalor dari keramik itu terasa di kedua telapak tanganku.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan hal semacam ini, anakku? Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjual dirimu, jika kau berkenan, kau bisa kerja untukku. Biar tempat ini sederhana, aku masih bisa menggajimu. Dan kau akan ku anggap putriku sendiri."

Tentu saja aku kaget. Nenek itu mengira aku adalah seorang pelacur. _Well_, sebenarnya tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Malam selarut ini, dengan dandanan lusuh dan rambut acak-acakan. Di tambah pakaiannya yang okelah, aku akui tidak cocok untuk berjalan di pinggiran kota. Jujur, aku tidak tersinggung, malah aku ingin tertawa. Jadi aku menjelaskan mengapa keadaan ku begini dan apa sebenarnya pekerjaanku.

Dengan suara terbata aku hanya bisa menjawab. "A-aku tidak melakukan hal i-itu. Aku memeragakan busana, baa-san." ujarku sambil mengeluarkan porfotolio dari dalam tas besarku. Nenek Chiyo mengambil album itu dan meniti foto-fotoku. Untung saja aku membawanya, aku memang barusan audisi untuk sebuah peragaan busana musim panas. Kau tahu kan? Musim panas? Pakaian kekurangan bahan? Haha. Ya itu alasanku menggunakan _make-up_ dan kemben seperti ini.

"Ah ya Tuhan, maafkan nenek tua ini, nak. Ah, sungguh tak sopannya aku.." nenek Chiyo saat itu terlihat panik, mungkin karena takut aku tersinggung. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. "..biarkan aku memberimu bakmi kuah untuk menebus kesalahanku.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku jadi sering kemari setelah dari kantor _agency_. Selalu mendapat teh gratis—seperti yang ia berikan padaku saat itu- dan tentu saja, tempat duduk favorit! Hahaha, menyenangkan bukan. Kedai kecil ini walaupun kecil, tak pernah terlihat kosong. Tapi bangku di depanku kosong. Harusnya Sasuke Uch-

Astaga! Bukannya aku mau menulis hal yang ku benci dari Sasuke? Kau membiarkan aku melamun terlalu lama.

Err. Oke, tujuh hal yang ku benci? Eh, mengapa tujuh? Entahlah, bila ada angka tiga belas sebagai lambang kesialan, kau pasti tahu ada angka tujuh sebagai simbol keberuntungannya. _Yeah yeah_ mitos-mitos seperti itu selalu ada. Tujuh warna pelangi, tujuh kurcaci dalam dongeng, nomor punggung David Beckham—yah saat ia masih di _Manchester United_ tentunya- ah dan Christiano Ronaldo? Keduanya pengguna angka tujuh dan amat populer. Ah, sepertinya aku merucau lagi. Aku menyiapkan pulpen dan _tissue_ serbet yang dari tadi sudah siap aku tulisi.

Oke kita mulai.

NUMBER ONE : TUAN IRIT BICARA

Hal ini susah diubah. _He was born that way_. Jawaban andalannya? "Hn." mungkin saat pelajaran mengarang di Sekolah Dasar, ia membuat enam ratus kata 'hn'.

Hahahaha, jadi mungkin seperti ini, "Hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hnnnnnn. Hn, hn hn hn hn." dan seterusnya. Hahahahaha. Aku tak mampu membayangkannya karna sekarang aku sudah tertawa sendiri. Bahkan lelaki paruh baya di seberang mulai memperhatikan aku. Jadi sebaiknya aku bungkam sebelum dianggap sebagai orang gila. Aku ingin kembali menulis, tapi sekelebat bayangan Sasuke kecil membaca 'hn hn hn hn' di depan kelas menggelitik perutku lagi.

Eh hey. Tapi kau tahu? Hal ini juga yang membuatku semakin luluh. Kau pasti tak paham. Jadi begini, saking sedikitnya dan tidak bermaknanya kata-kata keseharian Sasuke, kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dari bibirnya justru terdengar lebih indah dari puisi pujangga manapun. Dan bila dia sudah memberikan saran, nasehat, perkataan manis, bahkan cercaan, aku akan langsung mendengarkannya. Aku akan langsung tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh. Seperti saat ia memberikan kata-kata tenang, maka aku tahu aku memang harus tenang. Atau apapun lah. Apapun yang jarang dia katakan. Karena aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah berbohong. Apalagi saat ia berkata, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan bicara terbuka tentang hal apapun padamu. Jadi ku mohon, jangan mudah percaya apa kata orang, dibandingan denganku."

Ya, aku tidak pernah lupa dan mulai saat itu aku tidak pernah meragukannya lagi, walaupun _ngambek _dan cemburu buta seperti yang barusan aku ceritakan bukanlah yang terakhir. Hehehe.

Ah! Shit! Mengapa paman itu melihatku lagi sambil mengerutkan dahi? Ah ya, tentu saja aku pasti di anggap lebih gila, karena barusan tersenyum sendiri. Masa bodoh. Ini semua karena tuan irit bicara nomor satu di Jepang.

NUMBER TWO: Anti-Romantic

Sangat sangat tidak romantis. Sasuke mungkin banyak di pandang sempurna oleh teman-temanku. Tampan, kaya, setia, _cool_, misterius, mandiri, rapi, dan blablabla. Aku tahu itu benar, dan kau tahu aku bangga, kan? Tapi tidak akan pernah kubiarkan seseorang mengaggumi Sasuke seperti itu lagi. Terakhir kali, teman satu _agency-_ku sendiri mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke. Dasar tidak tahu malu memang si Karin itu. Eh, tapi tahu malu juga sih, ia pindah _agency _begitu aku tanya dengan baik-baik apakah dia menyukai kekasihku. Tentu saja dia malu, aku sudah banyak membantunya sebagai seorang tutor. Walaupun umur kita selisih beberapa bulan, namun aku sudah menjadi tutornya! Ya, tentu saja aku bangga! Namun itu episode lain dalam hidupku.

Ugh, fokus Sakura. Aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana tidak romantisnya dia kan. Ya, dia bukan tipe perayu. Dia bukan orang yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk pasangan kencannya. Dia bukan orang yang akan melakkukan segalanya untukku, dia adalah orang yang pengendali. Terkadang bahkan dia suka membentakku. Tentu saja aku balik membentaknya dan pergi.. dan _ngambek_. Hahaha. Hem, dia juga bukan orang yang mengucapkan _'happy anniversary'_ atau _'happy birthday'_ tengah malam. Dia juga tidak akan repot-repot menyewa satu restauran untuk kami tempati berdua—seperti dalam dorama yang kutonton.

Tapi kau harus tahu. Dia tak merayuku dan dia mendapatkan hatiku. Ia tidak membukakan pintu mobil untukku namun meninggalkan sebuah rapat demi menjengukku. Dia memang tidak menuruti semua yang aku minta, walaupun dengan permohonan dan _puppy eyes_ maksimal. Tapi dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukku—well, aku tidak bangga, tapi dia pernah masuk rumah sakit saat menyelamatkan aku dari berandalan. Oh ya, dia memang membentakku dan membuatku pergi, tapi setelah itu ia akan mengejarku dan meminta maaf. Bahkan memohon. Sangat jarang dilakukan Uchiha, ingat lagi hal pertama yang aku tulis di atas? Nah, ya. Tentu saja aku langsung memaafkannya. Dia selalu serius dengan perkataannya, juga permohonannya. Kurasa aku bisa melakukan apapun bila dia sudah memohon.

Lalu, dia memang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada tengah malam pergantian ke hari jadi kami layaknya muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran di luar sana. Tapi ia selalu punya kejutan untukku. Entah itu buket mawar yang ia kirim ke kantor _agency_ku. Lilin-lilin kecil yang dirangkai sesuai angka hari jadi kami. Atau sekedar duduk di bukit yang ditaburi bintang dengan sekantung besar _strawberry_ dan _topping_ coklat. Favoritku!

Apa? Kau baru mau bilang bahwa itu hal romantis? Katakan saja. Semua temanku juga bilang begitu.

Tapi bagiku, ia tidak romantis.

Dia penuh kejutan. Dia penuh usaha untuk memperbaiki tiap gerutuan 'Kau sangat tidak romantis, Sasuke.' yang aku ucapkan dengan jenaka. Dan.. _anniversay _kemarin, ia memang tidak menyewa restauran manapun. Tapi ia menyiapkan piknik di pantai pada malam hari. Ya! Kau tahu apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke mau bersusah payah melakukan itu semua?

Karena aku tahu, ia bukan orang yang seperti ini. Usahanya itu yang membuat aku terharu. Karena dia berusaha menjadi apa yang ku inginkan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang kuinginkan lebih dari yang ia sudah lakukan padaku.

Aku tidak mempunyai definisi romantis sebelumnya, haha. Ya, hal-hal yang aku sebutkan 'romantis' dan tidak Sasuke lakukan itu, aku lihat dari televisi dan cerita teman-temanku. Juga dari perbuatan mantan-mantanku sebelumnya. Dan aku memang tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk berubah. He_'s romantic just the way he is_.

Aku hanya punya satu keyakinan. Romantis adalah bagaimana kerja keras seorang pria terhadap wanita untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Setiap lelaki pasti akan romantis dengan sendirinya. Menuruti nalurinya untuk membuat seseorang yang dicintainya bahagia atau sekedar tersenyum. Agar wanitanya terjaga dan tahu bahwa mereka mencintai kita, kaum hawa, dengan segenap hatinya.

Setelah aku pikir-pikir, berarti Sasuke romantis juga ya? Haha, apakah aku harus menarik kata-kataku?

NUMBER THREE: POSESIF

Tak perlu ku jelaskan lagi bukan, dia sangat-sangat posesif, sangat cemburuan. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekatiku tanpa _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Kecuali ayahku tentu saja. Yang bisa mengalahkan _deathglare_ nya hanya _deathglare _dari Tuan Haruno.

Biarpun kadang-kadang ia bisa jadi menyebalkan karena sikap posesifnya yang berlebihan, tapi aku senang. Entahlah, mendapat perhatian tidak biasa seperti itu aku jadi merasa kalau aku benar-benar berharga untuknya.

NUMBER FOUR: MANUSIA DENGAN GENGSI TINGGI. SANGAT TINGGI

Apa yang kau harapkan saat kalian bertengkar dengan kekasih kalian masing-masing? Dia meminta maaf dengan lembut? Dia mengakui kesalahannya? Dia menelfonmu duluan?

Jangan harap Sasuke akan melakukannya. Bukannya tidak pernah sih, tapi mungkin bisa di hitung dengan satu tangan. Benar-benar sangat jarang. Tentu saja aku yang lebih sering meminta maaf padanya. Lalu contohnya seperti ini lagi, untuk mengantri hot dog saja ia tidak mau, mati gaya katanya. MATI GAYA KATANYA? Alhasil aku yang mengantri dan dia duduk dengan memainkan ponselnya. Tapi jadi lain ceritanya bila ada pengantri hot dog yang tampan. Seperti waktu itu, namanya Taro. Baru berkenalan saat bersama-sama mengantri hot dog, orangnya sangat lucu, setiap lelucon yang diucapkannya, lantas saja membuatku tergelak. Tanpa aku tahu, Sasuke memperhatikan dari tadi dan memandangi Taro dengan tajam. Lalu ia menyuruhku duduk dan dia yang mengantri.

Karena kejadian itu, dia jadi seseorang yang selalu mengantri untukku. Tentu ada saja wanita binal yang mengajak Sasuke bicara, tapi hanya dibalas dengan dengusan.

Ah ya, itu Sasuke ku. Yang amat gengsi. Tapi mengorbankan kegengsiannya untukku..

NUMBER FIVE: PEMUDA SIBUK

Sangat sibuk jika aku boleh menambahkan. Ada pekerjaan sedikit, batal nonton. Ada pekerjaan, lalu batal makan malam. Ada pekerjaan, lalu tidak jadi menjemputku. Ada pekerjaan, lalu meninggalkanku saat ulangtahun. Pengorbanannya begitu besar untuk pekerjaan. Tidak heran sih, karirnya sangat bagus. Tapi kan, demi _Kami-sama_, aku sangat cemburu dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada menghabiskan waktu denganku.

Tapi aku jelas tahu, aku nomer satu. Dan pekerjaan adalah nomer sekian untuknya.

Ya tentu saja, tidak rapat untuk menjagaku saat sakit. Tidak bertemu klien untuk menonton peragaan busana pertamaku, mengerjakan berkas larut malam karna menonton bersamaku dulu. Entahlah, hal-hal seperti itu. Ya, Sakura Haruno, nomer satu!

NUMBER SIX: CIUMANNYA

Aku tahu ini hal pribadi. Tapi apakah kau tahu aku benci saat ia menciumku?

Karena ia selalu membuatku kehabisan nafas. Entah saat ciumannya yang begitu menggebu hingga aku kehabisan kadar oksigen. Atau saat ia menciumku begitu lembut, dan membuatku sesak nafas, sulit menghirup udara karena dadaku penuh karena ledakan menyenangkan. Kalian tahu perasaan itu kan? Paru-parumu membuncah begitu saja.

Dua-duanya terasa menyebalkan, dan membuatku gemas.

Juga karena ciumannya tak bisa membuatku berhenti mendamba dan merindukannya.

NUMBER SEVEN: ...

Sepertinya aku kehabisan kata-kata. Entahlah. Harusnya aku menulis hal yang aku benci darinya. Tapi semuanya itu. Apa yang aku tulis, itu semua yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Aku sudah tidak tahu akan menulis apa. Aku rasa aku menerima segala kekurangannya. Aku mencintai kekurangannya.

Ah, aku tahu. Tulislah begini.

NUMBER SEVEN: AKU TOTAL MENCINTAINYA

Mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang aku benci darinya. Aku benci ia telah membuatku mencintainya. Mencintainya terlalu keseluruhan. Hingga tak ada ruang untuk menulis apa yang seharusnya ku benci. Aku benci tidak bisa menulis apa yang membuatku benci padanya. Padahal, pasti banyak hal yang akan ia keluhkan padaku.

.

.

Aku menaruh pulpen itu di meja, tak terasa aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis—dan melamun. Punggungku terasa lelah karena membungkuk untuk menulis hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu. Maka aku merebahkan diri di sofa empuk _Café du Vanille_.

Coklat hangatku sudah habis, begitu pula dengan teh gratisanku. Begitu juga dengan _Macaroon cookies _ku_. Fraise Tagada_ yang nenek Chiyo berikan di tiap meja juga sudah habis setengah toples.

Aku menatap langit-langit. Ada lampu cantik yang unik. Lumayan besar, bentuknya seperti mangkuk. Apakah aku akan muat bila masuk ke lampu itu? Apakah Sasuke-kun juga?

.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan otomatis membunyikan bel kecil nyaring di atas pintu, menarik perhatianku. Seorang lelaki tegap dengan kaus _polo_ hitam. Namun kalah dengan kilau hitam mata onyx-nya. Rambutnya yang berwarna raven acak-acakan. Wajahnya sangaaaaat datar. Tapi harus kubilang bagaimana lagi? Dia sangat tampan. Aku terus menatap lelaki itu hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri di depanku. Bibirnya tak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi aku seperti tahu bahwa pria itu mengajakku segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, sambil menyomot satu _tagada_ lagi dari dalam toples.

Lelaki itu keheranan. Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum, namun harus ku tahan sampai mati. Jadi ku jejal saja permen ala prancis itu ke dalam mulut. Menyamarkan senyum yang akan mengembang.

Tapi lelaki itu masih diam, menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sial, kunaikkan saja satu alisku, menantangnya.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Puas?" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan, seperti tidak sabar untung hengkang dari tempat itu.

Aku meringis sejadi-jadinya. Sambil meraih uluran tangan, "Sangat puas." belum sepenuhnya aku beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba Sasuke—ya tentu saja dia Sasuke- membungkuk mengambil kertas penyerap yang penuh coretan di mejaku. Coretan dari goresan pena-ku selama menunggu Sasuke tadi.

Jantungku berhenti sejenak. _Oh, Tidak._

-FIN-

**Hyaa... bagaimana? Entahlah, di dalam hati ini selalu terusik bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin kisah manis manis saja tanpa konflik dan pertengkaran-_- Ah ya, UHT telah berlalu, tapi UTS akan mendatangi sebentar lagi-_- haha yah, harapkan saja yang terbaik ya! Semoga bisa posting cerita yang lain! Ini fiction lama, dibikin sekali jadi pula, dengan ide liar yang tiba-tiba melintas. **

**Rencananya di chapter mendatang akan dengan point of view Sasuke. Wuaduh. Harus menyelami kata-kata yang baik untuk pria tidak banyak berkata-kata ya. *ditendang Sasuke**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca! Sebagai author yang baru-baru belajar menulis dengan pengetahuan ala kadarnya—baik tentang Naruto atau tentang dunia tulis menulis- berikan komentar ya;;)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Around Us**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno**_

**.**

**.**

_SasuSaku's sweet drabbles_

_._

_Chapter 2: Aku benci gadis yang terlalu cantik. Aku benci mencintai salah satunya. Cih. [PoV: Sasuke Uchiha]_

_.  
_

**Chapter two: I Hate Pretty Woman, Especially You**

**[PoV Sasuke Uchiha]**

**.**

.

.

Aku selalu suka menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela, merasakan keramaian dengan melihat saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak suka hiruk pikuk, lebih suka begini. Sayangnya kebiasaan ini selalu membuatku merenung, melamun. Dan kebanyakan yang sering aku pikirkan adalah Sakura Haruno. Kalau kau mau tahu, ia adalah kekasihku.

Akut tidaklah tuli, aku bisa mendengar mereka bilang bahwa aku sangatlah tampan dan cocok bersama Sakura yang sangatlah cantik. Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, walaupun aku merasa bahwa aku tidak buruk. Apa, hah? Aku hanya berusaha bersikap jujur, lagipula ini bicara dengan diriku sendiri. Jadi lebih baik kau dengarkan saja.

Baik, aku akui, aku suka penampilanku dan bersyukur _Kami-sama _memberiku anugrah seperti hidung mancung dan mata tajam seperti ini. Sewaktu kecil, harus aku akui sekali lagi, aku sampai benci bahwa aku begitu tampan—yang aku dengar dari orang-orang. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur atau tinggi hati. Hanya saja, asal kau tahu, penggemar wanita itu sangat merepotkan, dan menanggapi mereka adalah buang-buang waktu dan sangat tidak Sasuke. Yang mereka bilang misterius dan _cool. _Padahal bukan keinginanku untuk jadi seorang pendiam, kutu buku, dingin, cuek, dan lain sebagainya. Sudah kebiasaan. Dan tidak berniat untuk mengubahnya. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak mau bicara panjang lebar—sekalipun bicara dengan diri sendiri. Kembali pada pokok pikiranku tadi, Sakura Haruno.

Sekarang ia sedang makan di hadapanku dengan lahapnya, seakan-akan _sushi _ itu akan melarikan diri. Padahal, makanan itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana selain ke perutnya. Mulutnya kemerahan, pasti kepedasan karena _wasabi _yang ia makan dengan tidak manusiawi. Aku bisa melihat bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, padahal udara sedang dingin. Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan selera makan wanita ini. Profesinya model, tetapi kebutuhan pangannya seperti korban perang.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, "Makanlah perlahan."

Sakura menghentikan suapannya, sumpit di jemari lentik itu mengambang di udara. "Aku lapar." ujarnya sambil kembali makan.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan sosok itu sekali lagi. Aku malas mengakuinya tapi sebenarnya Sakura ini cantik juga. Sejujurnya, dia bukanlah satu-satunya wanita cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Tuhan banyak menciptakan perempuan di sekelilingku dengan keelokan di atas rata-rata, aku mengakuinya. Bahkan bagiku, ada saja wanita yang lebih cantik dari Sakura. Tetapi wanita dihadapanku ini, berbeda.

Dia mempesona.

Cih, aku sungguh canggung mengakuinya. Memuji orang bukanlah keahlianku. Memuji tidak termasuk 'hal penting untuk dibicarakan', meskipun aku mencintai gadis yang saat ini hidungnya kembang kempis karena kepedasan makanan.

Cinta? Hal abstrak yang bodoh itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya atau senyawa kimia apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku, sehingga bisa mencintai orang seperti dia. Bagaimana aku bisa—secara tidak sadar- menurunkan gengsi, membuang rasa egois, mengalah dan hal-hal lain yang sangat tidak Sasuke—sangat bukan diriku. Bagaimana hal abstrak itu membodohi seseorang seperti aku, membuatku melakukan segalanya asal tidak kehilangan Sakura. Bagaimana hal abstrak yang bodoh itu, menghipnotis pikiranku untuk menyamakan kebutuhanku akan Sakura seperti kebutuhanku akan oksigen.

Cih, aku melantur. Hiperbola.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut gelap itu membuang pandangan ke jendela. Hari semakin larut dan suhu udara yang meninggi mulai terasa menggigit. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas hangat dari mulutnya, menciptakan uap-uap serupa kabut tipis.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kedinginan?"

"Hn."

"Mau ramen ini? Akan hangat melalui kerongkonganmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Makanlah, jangan sampai kau kelaparan."

Gadis beriris hijau itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku sudah makan seporsi _sushi _dan sebagian ramen ini. Aku mulai kenyang."

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu. "Tinggalkan saja kalau begitu."

"Pamali tahu, di bagian lain dunia ini ada orang yang mengais tanah untuk mencari makan. Masa kau tega membiarkanku menyisakan makanan sedangk-"

.

.

Aku menatap Sakura dengan datar, tanpa pikiran apapun terlintas. Hanya memandangnya dengan kosong. Aku lebih suka _melihat _dia berbicara daripada _mendengarkannya. _Menangkap setiap figurnya membuka mulut, mengerutkan dahi, menaikkan alis, mengerucutkan bibir, hingga hidungnya yang kembang kempis—dia lumayan sering melakukannya. Terlalu banyak ekspresi. Melihatnya tanpa benar-benar mendengarnya, seperti saat kau menonton drama tetapi kau menekan tombol _mute. _Membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

.

.

"_Dammit, _Sasuke. Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan? Kau malah menyeringai seperti itu lagi. Apasih yang sedang kau pikiran, kau seperti orang kehilangan akal dan-"

.

.

Sangat cerewet. Bosan sekali mendengarnya bicara. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak ingin dia diam. Lebih baik aku mendengarnya mengomel setahun penuh daripada ia bungkam selama sehari, seperti pertengkaran kami yang lalu. Jadi lebih baik aku minta maaf saja lah.

Kuharap permintaan maafku tidak akan membuatnya semakin manja dan mudah menggerutu. Tapi apa aku harus minta maaf? Lagipula, aku tidak salah apapun. Ya, lebih baik aku diam saja, Sakura bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Aku terlalu khawatir berlebihan.

Bagaimanapun, aku memang tidak mau kehilangannya. Tidak mau melewatkan satu _frame _saja dari wajahnya. Aku rasa, aku bisa melihatnya bicara berjam-jam. Tanpa alasan. Aku .. hanya suka saja melihatnya. Gadis itu tak hanya cantik dengan caranya sendiri, tapi entah bagaimana bisa terlihat memukau.

Dilihat sekilaspun orang pasti tahu.

Dan bagian inilah yang kubenci. Saat mata orang—terutama lelaki- melihatnya dengan tatapan bayi yang kelaparan. Beruntung Sakura tidak cepat terbawa angin dan bersikap acuh pada mereka, jadi masalah lelaki jelalatan itu masih bisa ku toleransi, walau kadang membuatku jengah juga. Karena mengajak mereka berkelahi adalah hal tidak berpendidikan, aku memilih mengeluarkan ribuan pisau dari tatapan mataku. Kalau perlu sampai mereka terbunuh. Sayangnya, mereka tak mati betulan. Dan sepertinya aku memang tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi.

Lagipula, semenjak bersamanya, aku belajar banyak tentang _take and give, _gadis itu tahu aku tidak suka melihat dia terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Jadi ia sangat menjaga perasaanku. Begitu pula denganku yang tak jarang mendapat perlakuan lebih dari kaum hawa. Aku secara sadar akan menampik mereka, selain karena aku tidak peduli, karena aku juga ingin menjaga perasaan dan kepercayaan gadisku.

Walaupun kenyataannya, masih banyak saja laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang mencoba mendekati Sakura. Rasanya ingin marah memikirkan hal apa yang membuat mereka begitu nekatnya mendekati wanita berpacar. Apalagi Sakura orangnya terlalu ramah, terlalu polos, dan terlalu bodoh untuk menolak mereka mentah-mentah. Terlalu naif untuk menyadari niat terselubung laki-laki disekitarnya. Terlalu rendah hati untuk menyadari kemolekan wajah dan tubuhnya.

Susah membuat Sakura menjaga jarak dengan lelaki di seluruh dunia. Bukan saja karena gadis itu hangat dan sangat _welcome _tapi juga karena kebanyakan laki-laki di sekitarnya terlalu bermuka tebal. Tidak tahu diri.

Tak jarang Sakura menentang opiniku tentang mereka dan tak lelah mengingatkanku untuk berpikir positif. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir relistis. Tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali ia mengataiku _overprotective_. Cih. Wanita keras kepala.

Membuatku ingin marah saja.

Aku benci mencintai wanita cantik seperti dia. Susah dijaga.

-FIN-

.

.

* * *

**Huwa ha ha ha ha! Sangat abaaaal! OOC nggak? Hihi, biarlah. Hanya ini yang bisa kuselami dari seorang yg berkarakter seperti Sasuke, dan semoga kalian menikmatinya:3**

**Aku memang selalu membayangkan Sasuke seperti ini, pendiam, cuek, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki pikiran yang liar dan tak bisa ditebak. Dariluar bisa begitu kuat, dewasa, namun didalamnya kekanak-kanakan dan posesif.**

**Berikan komentar kalian lewat review ya! :3 Akan sangat berarti untukku, hihi. Ada yang mau request untuk chapter depan? ;) Oh ya, juga terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya, dan juga yang udah menjadikan fic ini sebagai fav dan ngefollow fic ini, terimakasih banyak! **

**.  
**

**.  
**


End file.
